1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications field of mutual network, and more particularly, to a method for synchronizing information on a cloud platform and a system adopting the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, cloud computing industry in China develops surprisingly rapidly. Cloud computing engulfs the information technology (IT) world. Especially, cloud computing developed rapidly in 2012. A variety of cloud technologies and cloud plans launched in succession in 2012, such as early Amazon Cloud Drive, iCloud launched by Apple Inc. in 2011, and System Center launched by Microsoft Corp. in April of 2012, for targeting the market of cloud computing.
Because of the growth of cloud technology, all sorts of cloud products developed by the cloud platform abound. Besides, cloud computing applies to more and more fields such as cloud storage, cloud sync, cloud alliance, cloud games, cloud safety, and cloud contact.
In the conventional technology, information about many contact people is stored in users' mobile terminals. The information fails to be automatically updated in time. Sometimes, stored information about one of the user's contact people changes, and the user is unable to contact the in time. It is inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, the conventional technology still needs to be revised and improved.